syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
March 30
1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats To Divide $15,000 If Fort Wayne Bows $12,500 For Losers The winning team in the Syracuse-Fort Wayne playoff series will have $15,000 to divide while the loser is assured of $12,500. In addition, there will be added cash for the victors in the fall. Playoff champions are annually selected to meet College All-Stars in an exhibition game at Chicago, and share in the gate receipts. Fort Wayne and Syracuse each earned $4,000 for winning pennants in their respective divisions. They each added $3,500 to the playoff pool by winning semi-final series. The prize in their coming series is $7,500 for winning while $5,000 goes to the losers. Minneapolis players split $6,000 for finishing second, and then eliminating Rochester. Boston had $4,500 to divide for closing third, then eliminating New York, who drew down $3,500. Rochester received $2,000. All gate receipts of playoff games go to the National Basketball Association. The N.B.A. provides playoff cash prizes and expenses of post-season games. The balance is split among the competing club owners in proportion to contribution, not exceeding 50 percent. In addition, the Fort Wayne and Syracuse clubs each received $2,500 for remaining idle during first round eliminations. Only 1,200 Ducats Left For Nats One of the major surprises of the National Basketball Association playoffs was revealed today when officials of the Syracuse Nats announced that tomorrow night’s game with Fort Wayne is sold out with the exception of 1,200 general admission and standing room tickets to be placed on sale at the War Memorial at 7 o’clock tomorrow night. In addition the Nats announced that all $2.50 and $2 seats for Saturday’s second game to be televised but blacked out here, are also gone. Fort Wayne has been one of the poorest attractions for the Nats in three years. The Zollners have never won a game in Syracuse, but this will mark the first time the clubs have been playoff rivals. The Nats underwent a 2½ hour practice session at the War Memorial last night with two hours devoted to scrimmage. Another shooting drill is carded tonight behind the closed doors of the Memorial. 1959 Utica Daily Press- Lakers Eliminate Hawks; Nats Deadlock Series, 3-3 Syracuse— The Syracuse Nationals held off a late Boston Celtics' surge for a 133-121 triumph yesterday and squared their National Basketball Assn. Eastern playoffs at three games each. The deciding game game will be played in Boston Wednesday, where the Celtics will be strong favorites. Boston won its first two games at home, by 22-point margins. Saturday the Celtics won 129-109. Syracuse won its three games at home, by lesser margins. The Nats, leading by as many as 19 points in the third period, almost blew the victory. Boston crept to within four points, 113-109 midway in the wild final period before the Nats pulled away. Boston's Tom Heinsohn was ejected from the game in the third period when he threatened to take a swing at refgeree Sid Borgia. The two disputed a foul call. The Nats lost Hal Greer and Bob Hopkins on six personal fouls in the final period. Boston's fiery Frank Ramsey also fouled out. Ramsey had scored 26 points in 35 minutes. Dolph Schayes, hitting frequently from far out, paced the Syracuse attack with 39 points. After leading 29-28 at the first quarter, Syracuse broke away to a 13-point bulge in the second period and led by nine at halftime, 67-58. The fastbreaking Nats pushed this lead to 19 points in the third quarter before Boston surged back. The lead was cut to six points before baskets by Bob Hopkins and Yardley salvaged a 10-point margin for Syracuse, 99-89, at the third quarter. The speedy Larry Costello, with 18 points by halftime, Schayes and Yardley sparked Syracuse to its early lead. Ramsey and big Bill Russell kept Boston going. Ramsey, entering the game late in the first period, rammed in eight baskets for 16 points at halftime. Russell, the 6-10 center, had 15 points in addition to a fine defensive effort. George Yardley had 32 points, Costello got 19 and Al Bianchi 14 for Syracuse. Boston's Russell finished with 25. Bill Sharman netted 24, and Bob Cousy 20. Sharman and Cousy were Boston's big men as the Celts rolled in the final quarter. Sharman's long one-hander brought Boston to within six points, 113-107, and then Jim Loscutoff added a layup. One-handers by Johnny Kerr and Yardley brought Syracuse back and then Schayes iced the game with a driving layup. He was fouled, and converted. This gave Syracuse a 10-point edge, at 122-112, and sent a hoarse crowd of 6,559 wild. BOSTON: Heinsohn (3-1-7), Ramsey (11-4-26), Loscutoff (1-1-3), Conley (3-0-6), Russell (8-9-25), Cousy (4-12-20), Sharman (6-12-24), S. Jones (4-2-10), K.C. Jones (0-0-0) TOTALS (40-41-121). SYRACUSE: Schayes (14-11-39), Palazzi (1-0-2), Yadley (13-6-32), Kerr (3-2-8), Hopkins (4-0-8), Costello (5-9-19), Greer (3-3-9), Bianchi (5-4-14), Dempsey (1-0-2) TOTALS (49-35-133). Category:1954-55 Category:1958-59 Category:Nationals Category:March 30 Category:Bianchi Category:Costello Category:Dempsey Category:Greer Category:Hopkins Category:Kerr Category:Palazzi Category:Schayes Category:Yardley